new_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Page Guide
This guide is intended to help contributors create and modify character pages. Refer to Examplefur's Page to see how this looks in practice. General Style *Articles will be written in U.S. spelling English. *Articles will be written in present tense in a factual, non-biased matter. Opinions about characters or their actions are not to be included, nor are implications of personal feelings towards them. *Use citations. The references should list the page number where a description is given or a fact is mentioned. *Link any other name that has an article once. For example, if Firestar is listed many times throughout Bramblestar's page, link the first mention only. Starting a new Character Page First, open Examplefur's Page in the editor, and switch to source mode. Copy the entire source code and create a new page. Paste the source code in. You can then switch to the visual editor to make changes to the text and infobox. You may start from scratch if you'd really like to, but you must follow the same format as given in Examplefur's Page and in the explanation below. Editing the Page All character articles should follow this format. Infobox : Insert CharacterOfficial template and add in any relevant information. (If you're using Examplefur's source code, you do not need to insert it.) You do not need to fill every box in the template! Only use the ones that are applicable to that character. If the cat is in a deputy/leader/medicine cat position, they should have their most recent predecesor and successor (if applicable) listed for that position. : Only list family if they are confirmed in the books! Refer to Hierarchy of Canon for more information. Any family that is 'confirmed' by the Erins or another platform should be mentioned in the trivia section, but not in the official infobox. Appearance : Start with the Character Name in bold, italicized font. Follow with a detailed description of the character's appearance. You should first work off of the most recent book's allegiance description of the cat, and add in other details from text/allegiances if they work with the description. Use multiple sentences when needed instead of a long list of traits, and condense similar descriptors to one when possible. : Bad Example: Somethingstar is a huge, muscular, broad-shouldered, bulky, long-legged, tall, black she-cat with long, thick, messy, spiky fur, a long, thick tail, and bright, clear, icy blue eyes. : Better Example: Somethingstar is a large, muscular she-cat. She is tall, with broad shoulders and a long tail. Her black pelt is thick and messy, and she has bright blue eyes. Quote : Insert a quote above the appearance - either one the character has said themselves or is a quote specifically about the character that is said by another. If you can't find an interesting quote, then it is fine to leave the quote off altogether. Personality and Skills : This section should have a few of the character's personality traits and notable skills. Do they hate ShadowClan cats? Are they good at building dens or are they a skilled fighter? Do they have dreams of becoming leader, or do they want their Clanmates to stop looking at them badly? Do they have some strange superpower? This is where any of that information should be described. Do your best to leave personal feelings about characters out of it - try to stick to the traits specifically remarked upon in canon. If a character has gone through a period of change personality-wise, you may note that as well. EX: A cat is lazy in their youth, but becomes a hardworking cat later in life. : Additionally, any notable friendships or rivalries should be listed in this section. Again, keep personal ideas and headcanons out of this - only cats who are clearly shown to have friendships or rivalries should be put here. History : History should be listed in this order: *Main Series Books, starting with Dawn of the Clans and ending with the most current main series book. Leave out any books where there is not mention of the character. *Super Edition Books, in the following order: Moth Flight's Vision, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Bramblestar's Storm, Hawkwing's Journey, ''and' Tigerheart's Shadow. Crowfeather's Trial and Squirrelflight's Hope will be ordered when released so as to follow a chronological order within the SEs''.'' *Novella books, in the following order: Thunderstar's Echo, Cloudstar's Journey, Mapleshade's Vengeance, Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Mistystar's Omen, Hollyleaf's Story, Ravenpaw's Farewell, and Dovewing's Silence. Redtail's Debt, Tawnypelt's Clan, ''and ''Shadowstar's Life ''will be ordered when released so as to follow a chronological order within the Novellas. *Mangas, in the following order: **''The Rise of Scourge **''Into the Woods, Escape from the Forest, Return to the Clans'' **''Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior'' **''The Lost Warrior, Warrior's Refuge, Warrior's Return. It is not neccessary to list ''Graystripe's Adventure, as this is a collection of the three stories. **''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood'' *Plays and Short stories, in the following order: The Elder's Concern, After Sunset: The Right Choice? After Sunset: We Need to Talk, Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy, The Clans Decide, Spottedleaf's Honest Answer. *Guide Books, in the following order: Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Warriors Guide, The Ultimate Warriors Guide. ''How to write the History: ''The most important details should be listed. You don't need a detailed description of every patrol or thought a character has - keep it to the point and concise. It may help to start out by documenting everything and then cutting out parts that are unneccesary or too wordy. If a character only gets a couple lines or a passing mention in a book, it's fine to include more detail on these scenes, but in general, try to keep the sections as minimal as possible while still providing complete information on the history. Remember, everything should be writen in '''present tense! Trivia : Any other important information about characters that does not fit into the above categories goes in this section. There should be three main sections: Inconsistencies, Possible Kin, and Fun Facts. *'Inconsistencies' section is meant to document mistakes made with a character, or something about them that has changed repeatedly. This can be a gender, eye color, incorrect family/apprentices/mentors, being called the wrong name, etc. Anything that is considered a conflict with canon should be listed here - again, refer to Hierarchy of Canon to determine what should be listed above and what should be listed in this section. *'Possible Kin '''section is meant to document potential kin for a cat that is not confirmed in a published book. This includes kin confirmed in a blog post, Vicky's facebook, and the ''Warriors website. The reason for distinguishing between family confirmed in books and family confirmed otherwise is to minimize errors and reduce clutter of family tree. The family trees given to us on the official site and often by the authors are either simply incorrect when compared to book canon or are instances of direct incest, such as Willowpelt and Patchpelt being listed as mates. Unless a book confirms the kin listed in this section as canon, the possible kin should not be listed in the infobox or in the "Confirmed Kin" section below. *'Fun Facts' section is for any other information about the characters. Possible examples of fun facts include author thoughts on the character, reasons a character was given a certain name, additional information about the relationships a character had/has, reasons other Clans or characters acted a certain way towards the character being written about, etc. Character Art : A gallery with art for the character should go here. If this is a cat with no description and therefor no art, this may be removed. Confirmed Kin : This should be a list of all kin confirmed in the books. '''The order should go as follows: Mates, Mother, Father, Daughters, Sons, Children (for unnamed kits), Brothers, Sisters, Siblings (for unnamed kits), Grandmothers, Grandfathers, Great-Grandmothers/fathers, Granddaughters, Grandsons, Great-Granddaughters/sons, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and then any other half-, great-, or foster relations at the bottom. Half/foster siblings may be listed below biologicial siblings, with the same logic applying to foster parents. Any other familial relationship, like great-great-grandchildren, can be listed below the rest. Leave out any sections that aren't applicable to the character. '''Cite all confirmed family. References : The references for all citations used. I will try to create a template for this so that this is easier to use. Every citation should have either a book with a page number listed, or a link to another site where something was said/confirmed.